The king's daughter
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. Alive!Sir Lionel. Arthur has a daughter. Adventure, action, family, and more. Request by alicependragon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, viewers. This story is a request from a fellow writer. Penname: alicependragon. Quite very persistent to ask me to do this, and I accepted. This is quite AU. So, enjoy! Bye, my viewers! -Traveler.**

Once upon a time, long ago, in Camelot, a prosperous kingdom, there lived a king named Arthur with his little daughter, Alice. When Alice was a baby, her father, the king had to take her with him to Troy, a Turkish place because Queen Helen of Sparta was stolen by the Prince of Troy, Paris.

Alice loved the idea of going to the war, and fighting to bring the Queen of Sparta back to her husband because she always loved the idea of becoming a knight of the round table just like her foster father, Sir Lionel.

Her father, King Arthur, sensing what Alice wants to become, he tried hard to stop her from her dream saying, "My dear daughter, Alice, I can't lose you. Your dream of knighthood must be stopped immediately.".

But the little girl was persistent, replying, "Oh, come on, Father. I'm no chicken. I will fight in the Trojan war and I'll become a knight.". Despite his daughter's assuring words, the king felt as if he would lose her sooner then he expects, so he reluctantly allowed her to continue her dream.

After the Trojan war ended, King Arthur had a meeting with his Knights of the Round table before a little hand grabs his hand and trudges it. He looks to the blue eyes of his little girl and he said, "What's the matter, my dear little Alice?".

Alice said innocently, "Daddy, I really want to go back home back to Camelot. When will we go back to the kingdom?". The young king looked thoughtfully at his little girl, replying, "Don't worry, my dear little Alice. We'll return back home sooner than you think, I promise you.".

They went up on the boats and sailed away from the destroyed Troy and into Ismarus where the Cicones lives. The king sent his daughter to bring back supplies. She said to her foster sister Kayley, "Now, look at this! What's going on? We've sailed into Ismarus where the Cicones live.".

Kayley replied, "Aw, come on, little sister. There's no reason to be upset. Your father just wanted to search for food.". They meet an old woman whose name is Aurora and Aurora is truly amazed of how brave King Arthur's daughter is. She said to Alice, "Dear child, in all my life, I never saw a young girl so brave and heroic like yourself, and this impresses me greatly. Here, take this jar of wine. You'll find it useful.".

Alice looked at the old woman and nodded gratefully, taking the jar, "Thank you, my dear lady.". When Alice returned back, her father shook his head disapprovingly, and he said to Alice, "Dear daughter, what did I say to you about strangers?".

She replied back, "Oh, come on, Father. She's really good, and she gave me this jar of wine. She said that we'll find it useful.". King Arthur sighed in despair, but he said with worry in his voice, "Yes, but my dear daughter, I told you not to speak to strangers because you won't know what they'll do to you. People these days are neither good or bad. It's the bad people I am worried about. They're dangerous.".

Alice nodded, replying, "I'll be careful, Daddy. Don't worry so much.". Arthur sighed, hugging her gently, said to his little girl, "I don't want to lose you. my dear daughter for I love you that much.".


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled softly, replying, "You won't lose me, dear father. I promise you that I'll be careful.". They sailed again and Alice was holding her father's hand and he looked at her with worry, fear, and admiration in his blue eyes.

An hour later, they reached another island with trees and other plants. Upon the trees, there's lotus flowers, and fruits. This was the island of Lotus Eaters, and this time, Alice was really careful due to promising to her father that she won't make a mess.

She went to meet the people, but when she didn't come back, that was the time that her worried and scared father King Arthur was thinking and shivering in fear, "What if something bad happened to my little girl? I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to her.".

Waiting, hours and hours passed while the king became ever more frightened and worried, a sickening feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. Arthur came out of the boat saying to his Knights, "I sense that my dear little girl is in terrible danger. I have to go and find her, save her from this menace, or else she will die!".

He walked around searching and calling for his little girl and he shouted out loud, "Alice, my dear little girl, where are you?! Oh, please answer to me, my dear little daughter!".

He called one more time as fear grew in his heart and he shouted again, calling out, "Alice, my dear little girl! Where are you, my dear sweet little girl?!". And when he turned around, and saw the unconscious form of his daughter, his heart jumped and broke at the same time. He ran to Alice, hugged her tightly, and calling out to her, his voice brokenly raspy, "My dear little girl! Oh, please wake up! Please tell me you're okay! It's me, your daddy. Oh, please wake up!".

Alice opened her tiny eyes, and the first thing she saw was her father's blue eyes and blond beard. In a small voice, she spoke, "Daddy, what happened to me?".

Arthur exhaled, sobbing lightly of happiness and relief, whispering softly, "I found you unconscious, my dear little daughter. When I saw you unresponsive, I was frightened of your life! Maybe you passed out from the smell of the lotus flowers.".

Arthur helped his daughter up, and he carried her into his loving embrace as he said to her, "I was so worried after I saw that you were unconscious, but promise to me that you'll be careful.". Alice nodded slowly, making the promise to him as they made it to the ships. They sailed away from the island of the Lotus Eaters.

As they sailed on, Alice could feel her father's hand grabbing her little hand, and he was crushing it with fear and worry. She looked at him, and she asked curiously, "Daddy, how did you feel when you saw me unresponsive to your calls?".

King Arthur replied softly, looking warily thoughtful, "I felt very scared and worried, my little girl as if I lost you, but thank the Lord that you're fine. But next time, will you promise to me to be careful?".

Alice nodded firmly, very serious, knowing that her father wouldn't take her seriously if she wasn't very sure of the promise. She responded strongly, "Yes, dear daddy, I promise next time I'll be careful.".


	3. Chapter 3

After they sailed away from the island of the Lotus Eaters, the winds blew them to the island of the Cyclops whose name is Polyphemus. Alice and her dear father, King Arthur were having a father-daughter conversation about her future. Her father wanted her to become a queen, but she protested, "But Father, if I become a queen, I'll be a hated girl, and nobody will love me. Do you want that?".

Her father, the king shook his head and replied softly, "No, I would never want such a thing for my little girl, but my dear daughter, Alice, I can't let you become a knight. I fear for your life as you're my only child and the only heir to the throne.".

Alice understood what her father is saying, and she hugs him, assuring him, "I'm pretty capable of becoming a knight, Father, and that's my dream. It's the greatest thing I want to do, so let me be a knight.". King Arthur knew he couldn't argue with his daughter and alas, he reluctantly agreed to let her become a knight, but made her promise to him that she'll be careful, and she promised him happily.

Sir Lionel sniffed the air, and his face turned pale, and he covered his nose, speaking out loud to his wife,"Oh, Juliana, ew, did something came out from your butt? You must warn me when you fart! I had my mouth open, dear wife.".

Lady Juliana replied back, scolding her husband, "Lionel, my dear husband, remember your manners! Not in front of our daughters!". She sniffed the air, covering her nose as her husband, "It smells like sulfur, the thing that people use in funerals. Maybe we're approaching.".

Alice covered her nose, moaning slightly, nodding with a reply, "Yes, we're definitely approaching, and I smell that too.". King Arthur sniffed the air as well, covering his nose with his hand, groaning slightly as he replied, "It smells worse then sulfur! It's like someone farted old cheese! Alice, my dear little girl, what happened?".

Then he looks up, astonished to see a huge cave. Alice looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise because there was a huge cave. Sir Lionel replied loudly, "It's beautiful, but it's hot, and it smells like someone farted cheese!".

Alice suddenly spoke, "Okay, it's official that I, Sir Lionel, Lady Juliana, my sister, Kayley, my brother in law, Garrett, and the knights will be outside the cave because there's no way we'll enter inside!".

Basically, Sir Lionel, Lady Juliana, her sister Kayley, her boyfriend Garrett, and the knights all raised their hands, agreeing with her idea. King Arthur replied with bravery, nodding, "I'll go inside. I'm no chicken! Now, who's coming with me?".

Only two brave knights agreed to come, and Sir Lionel responded, shaking his head, "No way, count me out of it. I survived Ruber's attack yet going in there to die inside a cave, oh no.". Lady Juliana replied next, "Count me out of it as well. I have two daughters to raise.". Kayley shook her head, "Count me out of it as well. I'll take care of my little sister.".

Garret said nervously, shaking his head, "Count me out of it. I'll stay with my girlfriend, and Alice.". The knights took their turns, speaking, "It would be a great pleasure for us to come in there, but we refuse! It smells like cheese farts, so, no, count us out of it.".

Lastly, King Arthur looked pleadingly at his little girl, hoping she'll come with him, but Alice shook her head, protesting firmly, "No way. Dear daddy, I'm not coming in there. I'll stay outside with the others, and besides I'm only 4 years old, a young girl! And I'm not ready to die inside a cave from the smell, so count me out of it.".

Seeing that his little girl refused to follow him, that made King Arthur feel like she's betraying him, but nonetheless, he understood her fear. He approached her, and grabbed her little hand softly as he pleaded to his little daughter, "No, my dear little Alice, you must come inside the cave with me. It's a duty of a princess to witness who lives inside the cave with her father by her side.".

Alice couldn't bear the pleading look of her father, but she replied in worry, "But daddy, I'm scared! I cannot go in there. Please don't make me go in there, I'm really scared.". The king understands how his daughter is feeling, and he took her little hands in his own as he hugged her, replying reassuringly, "Don't be frightened, my dear little daughter. I'm here with you, I'll protect you. With Excalibur, there's no reason to fear.".

Kayley walked up to them, "Sire, please let her stay with me and the others. She's afraid. You don't want to lose your daughter right now, do you?". The king shook his head, but he told Kayley sternly, "She has to come with me, and she has to know that I'm here and I'll protect her with my sword.".

Looking back at his little girl who was trembling in his arms from her fear, Arthur patted her hair, and reassured her, replying, "It's okay, my beautiful little girl. I'm here. Nothing will happen to you. I swear that if something happens to you, I'll protect you with Excalibur.". At her father's assuring smile, Alice looked at him, saying out loud, "Daddy, I want to stay outside. What if a giant lives there?" He'll eat us for dinner! Do you want to lose me?".

King Arthur looked really shaken at his daughter's question, and how terrified she looked, but he strongly replied, "No, my dear little girl, I don't want to lose you. A father would never want to lose his daughter.".

Seeing that his daughter's frightened, the king reluctantly allowed her to stay outside, but he told her softly and reassuringly, "Daddy will come back before you know it.". An hour later, the king and his two knights came out of the cave to find that his daughter is sleeping in her mother's embrace.

King Arthur looked fondly at his sleeping little girl, but he had to shake her awake and she asked curiously as she rubbed her eyes, "What did you see, dear father?". He spoke softly, "There were huge plates of cheese, meat, milk, and yogurt. It is the house of a giant.".

Alice trembled violently and asked hurriedly, "Now, what will we do?". Just as the king was about to answer, the ground shook, and they saw a one eyed giant coming inside the cave. The king whispered softly, nodding, "We'll probably stay outside for a while.".

Sir Lionel suddenly sneezed, and the giant heard him. He was about to eat Sir Lionel if Alice hadn't intervened, shouting, "Get your dirty paws off my foster father, you brute!". The Cyclops laughed at the little girl, replying with a snicker, "I never knew that sir Lionel had a foster daughter. Little girl, go away before I'll eat you.".

Alice was furiously gritting her teeth, and pulling out her sword Meredith, taunting, "Who will you eat? Your idiot tailor? Who will you eat? Your idiot hairdresser? Mister Cyclops, will you see if I'm coming?". Polyphemus fell for the trick, and Alice came out of her hiding place. With her foot, she kicked the giant high up in the air, and sent him to China.

Sir Lionel laughed so hard at this, announcing proudly and happily, "He's gone! He's history! My dear foster daughter, Alice, you're amazing! You do deserve to become a knight.". Alice smiled as the knights, her foster mother, her sister and Garret cheered for her while King Arthur stood shocked and speechless. Did he just witnessed his daughter hitting a giant?

Sir Lionel called out loud, "My dear knights, my dear wife, Juliana, my dear daughter, Kayley, and my dear son in law, Garret. Now we welcome Lady Alice as a knight. I knight her Lady Alice of the Round table!". King Arthur was now really scared after what he heard.

As they sailed away from the island, he asked Alice worriedly yet proudly. "Daughter, are you a knight now?". She nodded, saying yes, and she pleaded to her father. "Please, Father, let me be a knight. I don't want to become a queen!".


	4. Chapter 4

For hours, they sailed in the open sea, and King Arthur was telling his daughter, "You're really brave, my darling daughter Alice, but I'm not ready yet to lose you. I know that something bad will happen to you, so please accept your position as a princess, for soon you're to be queen.".

Alice protested again, replying, "But daddy. I'm already made a knight by Sir Lionel! Don't you know that when I'm already making my decision, no one can't stop me from being what I want, and I want to be a knight forever, and not a queen? I'll be a hated girl if I become a queen. Do you want your little girl to die from suicide instead of protecting your life?".

The king knew that he couldn't change his daughter's mind, but still, he feared for her life, and he took her in his arms, and whispered softly, "My dear daughter, please promise to me that you will be very careful. I don't want to lose you, my dear little girl.".

Alice promised her dad that she'll be careful, and soon, they reached the island of Aeolia where King Apostolos lives with his six sons, and daughters. Hearing of Lady Alice's brave deeds officially told by Lionel, King Apostolos pulled his own sword, and said in admiration and pride, "I dub thee Lady Alice of your father's fabled Round Table. You proved your loyalty, and love by protecting one of his knights.".

Alice smiled, and bowed down, thanking the king, "Many thanks, your majesty. I always wanted to become a knight since I was a little girl, and now my dream has come true.".

Sir Lionel smiled at his foster daughter, speaking proudly, "Yes, my dear foster daughter, Alice, your dream came true because of your love, and loyalty, and desire to protect the king and Camelot.". That makes King Arthur even more frightened after seeing the official knighting ceremony of his daughter by the king of winds.

One night, the king crept quietly outside, and saw his daughter sitting on a two seated swing, and she was apparently admiring her jeweled sword as she mused out loud, "Wow, my sword looks better with jewels. and I'll still continue protecting my father, and his knights.".

Suddenly, she heard her father's voice speaking, "Well, I think your deeds were pretty honorable, but no, you won't continue this dream of yours. My dear daughter, it's very dangerous of a little girl to be a knight.". She turned her head, and saw her father, King Arthur coming to her way with his arms folded together.

She scoffed with a sigh, protesting once again as she spoke, "No, Father. I will continue my dream! I don't want to become a queen! I'll be a hated girl if I become a queen, and you must accept my position as a knight! Please, for the last time, will you agree to let me be a knight?".

King Arthur knew that his daughter was very persistent in her duty as a knight, but still, she's his daughter. She has to stop this dream for him, and he walked over to her, and sat next to her on that two seated swing.

Arthur spoke, "My dear little girl, I know you're upset with what I'm telling you, but you're my only child, and the only heir to the throne. You know that one day I'll die.". Alice started crying as she hugged her father, shaking her head in despair as she sobbed, "But father, I don't want you to die! Please stop talking about your death!".

The king hugged his daughter, and allowed her to freely cry in his arms as he was patting her back to console her, and he spoke gently and softly, "I'm ever so sorry, my daughter, that I had to bring this up to you, but it will happen one day not only to me, but to you as well. You have to understand me, my dear little girl.".

Alice nodded as she sniffed, wiping her tears away, "I do understand you, daddy, but you have to understand me as well. Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to become a knight, and now that I got my dream into reality, you're afraid to let me go on adventures.".

King Arthur knew that his daughter was trying to assure him that she'll be fine, and he reluctantly spoke, "Fine, you can be a knight of my Round Table, but I want you to be careful. Please, I'm begging you, my dear daughter. If you suddenly died, I wouldn't live with myself for being unable to protect you.".

Alice sighed, nodding in understanding, then she wanted to change the subject, asking her daddy, "Daddy, when will we return back to Camelot? I miss home really much.". The king replied with a smile, "Tomorrow, we'll return back to Camelot, and I missed home really much as well.".

Alice replied with a smile, "Daddy, tell me again. How did you become a king?". King Arthur sighed, chuckling wistfully as he spoke, "Well, my dear daughter, while you were an infant, I was a teenage boy, and I saw a magical sword named Excalibur one day. I pulled it out for I was the true king, and with my knights, I built Camelot. Then on the anniversary of the very same day, and also on your 3rd birthday, there was music and dancing.".

Alice smiled, then frowned, asking him, "Dad, promise me that you won't lose Excalibur.". He made the promise to her that he won't lose his magic sword.

The next day, it was time to leave, and King Aspostolos gave the king of Camelot a bag which had the storm winds of Zephyr contained in it. Alice, seeing her father, King Arthur carrying a heavy bag on his back, she had to ask, "Daddy, what is that bag?".

King Arthur replied to his confused daughter, "The bag I'm carrying is the bag of winds that king Aspostolos gave to me. It has storm winds in here, so you must promise me, my little girl, that you won't open it.". Alice promised her father that she won't open the bag, and they sailed for nine days and nights.

Alice was standing close by her father, and she was holding his hand, and she asked in wonder, "Daddy, are we home yet?". The king replied gently, smiling as he gestured with a hand, "Do you see our castle, our home?". Minutes later, Alice saw it, and shouted excitedly, "It's Camelot! We've reached Camelot! We're back home!".

All the knights cheered, and Lady Juliana said, sighing happily, "Finally, we're going back to our homeland, and to the farm.". Kayley laughed in delight, "It's great that we've reached, isn't it, dear sister?".

Alice nodded, before going back to flirting with Garrett, and Kayley smiled happily to see that her foster sister is finally having her first boyfriend after many days of praying to see her together with Garrett. Kayley and Garrett tried having a relationship themselves, dating, but they discovered that they weren't a fit for each other as they traveled for weeks on the ships.

However, King Arthur was very tired, and he went to sleep and he spoke, ordering his daughter, "Daddy is very tired now. I'll go to sleep while you guard the bag, understand?". Alice guarded the bag seriously, refusing to sleep, but her and Garrett's love for each other never stopped, and they were guarding it together.

Suddenly, Alice heard a snore, mistaking Sir Lancelot's snore for a wolf's growl, she started hitting him, yelling, "Bad wolf, don't you dare eat my sheep! Don't you dare!". Sir Lancelot was running to save himself, and King Arthur woke up alarmed, and determined to protect his daughter.

He pulled out Excalibur and came out to see his daughter chasing Lancelot, screaming, "Don't you dare eat my sheep, you mean ol wolf!". That made Sir Lionel laugh, and he called out, "Alice, my dear foster daughter, he's not a wolf! It's Sir Lancelot! He was snoring!".

Alice apologized to Sir Lancelot, and he chuckled, smirking, "Don't worry, I forgive you, Lady Alice. You didn't know that it was me.". Sadly before they reached Camelot, the sea god, Poseidon suddenly appeared, grabbed the bag, opened it up, brushing off Alice.

She fell into the sea, and was about to drown, and she screamed for help, calling out for her dad, "Daddy, help me!". King Arthur saw his daughter in danger, and sensing that she'll die, he jumped out of the boat.

He grabbed his little girl in his arms, and pulled her back to safety, heading into the boat. Heaving for fresh air, he reassured Alice, "Oh, my little girl. Oh, my little darling daughter, it's okay. Everything's fine, but tell me, who did this to you?".

Alice replied angrily, pointing at Poseidon, growling, "It was him!". She pulls her sword out and called out angrily, "Any more you got?! You dare do this again? You son of a bitch! I won't be hesitant to kill you!".

Garret smiled lovingly at his girlfriend Alice, and called out encouragingly, "Go, Alice! Show him no mercy!". Sir Lionel laughed at this, nodding with a grin, "My foster daughter, Alice, she is really brave, and she's a good choice for you, Garret, isn't she?".

Garrett smiled, nodded, "Yes, Sir Lionel. Alice is everything a woman has to be. She's kind, she's smart, she's loyal to Camelot, and her father. She's brave to defend everyone from this brute, and she's persistent in her dream which I like that about her.".

Kayley smiled, winking at Garrett, "Was I right or was I right? Garrett and my foster sister, Alice! You are gonna be a great couple in the future, and I knew it from the start!". King Arthur pulled out Excalibur, and shouted at Poseidon threateningly, "How dare you lay a hand on my daughter? I will kill you myself!".

The sea god leaves immediately, frightened of the king's threat, and Alice smiled, and ran into Garrett's arms as he kissed her lips. Garrett pulled back, grinning as he spoke, "You did it, my lovely Alice! You did it. You saved us all, my love.". Alice is so in love with Garrett. Kayley laid her eyes upon Sir Lancelot for she is in love with Lancelot.


	5. Chapter 5

They soon reached the island of the Laestrygonians, and Alice decided that she should walk for a little while, telling her foster sister, Kayley, "Big sister, I'll go for a walk for a little while, and I want you to watch the others. Please don't say anything to Father when I'm gone as I just want to pick some flowers for him.".

Kayley nodded, speaking softly to her little sister, "Okay, little sister, but please be careful. I'm sure your boyfriend Garrett wouldn't like to lose you, and your father wouldn't either.". Alice sighed, nodding as she promised anyway that she'll be careful. She left the ships, and she headed to see who lives there on the island.

Basically, she hadn't heard nor saw her father, King Arthur following her behind, and that he heard of the surprise she's planning to make for him. She saw a humongous sink soon on her walk, and because she was thirsty, she decided to drink some water to cool down her aching throat. After drinking for a bit, she saw a beautiful garden filled with many flowers, and she smiled with delight, musing out loud, "They're perfect for Father! I will make a flower crown for him.".

As she was picking some flowers, she didn't see a native woman who approached her from the behind, ready to eat her up. The giantess was so hungry that she wanted to eat King Arthur's daughter up without a thought of the king's reactions if he found out that his daughter has been eaten.

After Alice picked the last flowers, and turned around in shock to see a big woman looking hungrily at her, and sensing what the woman wanted to do with her, poor Alice screamed in terror, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Daddy, help me!".

King Arthur heard of his daughter's horrifying screams in the ships, speaking, "Is that a voice I hear? That voice belongs to", he gasped, "my daughter! Alice! Oh, my dear little girl! Don't worry, I'm coming to save you! Fear not, my beloved daughter!".

Garrett heard his girlfriend's scream,and he panicked, shouting, "Oh, no! My dear Lady Alice is in trouble! Somebody, please go, and save her quickly!". Sir Lionel was so frightened of losing his foster daughter that he began crying, whispering in prayer, "Oh, my Lord! Please save my foster daughter! She's too young to die, and she has a boyfriend!".

King Arthur ran so fast, finding Alice, and he saw the giantess about to eat his daughter! He yelled with anger, pulling Excalibur out, "Stay away from my daughter, you monster!". He charged forward with Excalibur, wounding the woman as he saved his daughter.

He helped Alice up, and they ran as he took her back to the ships, and panting softly, looking at Alice, holding her face softly, "Oh, thank goodness you're okay! My dear little girl, I was really frightened of your life!".

Alice hugged her father, sobbing in relief, "Oh, daddy! I was so scared! Thank you for saving me!". Sir Lionel hugged his foster daughter, tears falling from his eyes as he replied in relief, "Oh, my foster daughter, Alice. Next time, promise me you'll be even more careful! I wouldn't bare the thought if something happened to you!".

Alice promised Sir Lionel, and upon seeing Garrett, she ran into his arms, smiling with trailing tears upon her cheeks, "Oh, Garrett! I'm so glad that you sent my father to save me, otherwise you would have lost me.". Garrett nodded, and embraced his lady warmly and lovingly.

King Arthur was confused, asked in surprise, "What's going on between my daughter and Garrett?". The knights, Lady Juliana and Sir Lionel laughed at the king's confused expression before Kayley replied, grinning, "Oh, sire, your daughter is in love with Garrett, and they are made for each other, and they're dating!".

King Arthur is in shock after he heard that, and he looked over to his little girl who is busy nuzzling, and kissing Garrett. His blue eyes widened, and he clutched his heart, sputtered, "My daughter was in love with Garrett! And I had no idea! Why didn't she told me anything?".

Lady Juliana replied gently, smiling, "She didn't want to share her romantic feelings for Garrett with you because she fears for your reaction. Really, you tend to overdo it.". Truth to be told, the king can get very protective of his daughter, but that's what fathers do for their daughters.

He approached his daughter, and her boyfriend, asking seriously, "Alice, my dear daughter, are you in love with Garrett?". Alice gulped nervously, exhaled as she nodded, "Yes, dear father, I'm in love with Garrett. Is there a problem with that?".

King Arthur shook his head as he responded to Alice's question, "No, there's no problem with that. But, why didn't you tell me anything?". She sighed, replying softly, "I didn't want to tell you of my personal love relationship with Garrett, dear father, because I feared that you wouldn't approve of my relationship with him.".

The king looked at his daughter, realizing that she's right, and he understood why. He approached Alice more closely as he took her into his arms, speaking softly, "My dear beloved daughter, Alice. No, you don't have to be ashamed of yourself for falling in love with Garrett. He's a good boy, and he'll take care of you, I know it. Don't worry, I approve of your relationship.".

Alice looked at him, shocked at first, but then she had a smile on her face. Wiping her tears away, she hugged her father, thanking him happily, "Thank you, father! I'm very happy for this!". King Arthur looked at Garrett, narrowing his eyes as he pulled Excalibur out, speaking glaringly, "I must warn you, Garrett, that if you break my daughter's heart, I'll kill you with Excalibur.".

Alice giggled at this reaction, and Garrett nodded firmly as he spoke, "I would never break your daughter's heart, my king. I love her too well.". Then Garrett and Alice shared a kiss, and the scene changed like one in their dreams until they're back into reality when Garrett said to Alice, smirking teasingly, "You do know, my lovely lady Alice, that we have an audience.".

Alice's cheeks turned pink when she heard the knights cheer. Sir Lionel proclaimed proudly as he cried, "My foster daughter, Alice, is all grown up, and now she's in love!". Lady Juliana sighed lovingly, and hugged her husband with a consoling smile, "There, there, my dear husband, don't cry.".

King Arthur couldn't stop shedding tears of joy in seeing his daughter with her boyfriend, and he asked curiously, "So, when will the wedding be?". Alice asked her father in surprise, "What were you saying, dear father?". Garrett nodded in surprise, asking as well, "What were you saying, sire?".

King Arthur smiled as he replied again, being a little more louder, "So, when will the wedding be?". Alice blinked in shock, then smiled, looking at Garrett, "How about tomorrow?". Garrett nodded with a grin, and everyone cheered as they watched him kiss the king's daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

On the next day, they reached the island of Aeaea which was bordering the land of Camelot some distance away. The Queen Circe lives upon the island, and there, Lady Juliana asked Alice who is now wearing a wedding dress, "Are you nervous, my dear daughter, Alice?".

Alice shook her head as she replied, "No, dear mother, I'm not nervous. I know I'm strong, and I can do this.". Kayley smiled softly as she applied makeup to her foster sister's face, showing her reflection in a mirror, replying, "Ta-da! What do you think, dear sister?".

Alice was in happy tears looking upon her transformed, beautiful face, she turned slightly to look at her sister as she sobbed lightly, hugging Kayley, "Oh, Kayley! Thank you! You're really great at making makeup, and getting someone ready for her wedding!".

Kayley smiled as she hugged her little sister in return, speaking softly and happily, "I'm so glad you liked it. I am so happy for you! I'm sure Dad will like this transformation of yours.". Sure enough, Sir Lionel came in, gasped in awe as he saw his foster daughter in a beautiful wedding dress and veil. He sniffed softly, tears falling down his cheeks as his voice crackled, "My young daughter, Alice is a beautiful young wife for Garrett, and he'll take care of her. I better tell the king that you're ready.".

He goes out, sees King Arthur nearby as he called out, "Sire, your daughter is ready! She's waiting.". King Arthur nodded, and went inside the room where his daughter, Lady Juliana and Kayley is. Suddenly, he saw his daughter in a beautiful wedding dress, shoes, and veil.

Alice was so beautiful that he gasped at the sight, and Kayley grinned happily, replying, "What do you think, King Arthur? Doesn't your daughter look beautiful?". King Arthur nodded in agreement, and he spoke softly, "She's beautiful, really so beautiful like an angel from heaven! May I have a moment with my daughter?".

Lady Juliana and Kayley nodded, and they left while King Arthur and his daughter stayed inside. He approached his daughter, speaking proudly as he's trying hard not to cry, but alas, tears streamed from his blue eyes, "My little girl, I'm so proud of you, but even if I'm escorting you to the groom, I'll be always here if you need me.".

Alice began crying as she responded happily, "I'll always need you, my dear father, and I love you, dear father, as well.". After wiping his tears away, King Arthur held his daughter's arm as he asked gently, "Are you ready, my little girl?".

She nodded, "Yes, Daddy.". And he escorted her to where Garrett was standing next to Sir Lionel who's the priest. Sir Lionel called out, announcing loudly so all can hear him, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Garrett and Alice. Their love has saved Camelot, and prevailed. Garrett, do you accept my foster daughter as your wife till both of you shall live?".

Garrett nodded happily, and said proudly, "I do, Sir Lionel. I will always cherish my Lady Alice.". The moment was becoming too much emotional for King Arthur that he started crying, proud of his daughter, and Lady Julianna noticed, softly laughing as she replied, "Sire, you're destroying the moment!".

After Alice said, "I do.", Sir Lionel announced, "By the lord himself and Excalibur, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.". Garrett pulled Lady Alice into a deep kiss and she relished in the kiss happily and passionately.

The knights all cheered, and Kayley looked over to Sir Lancelot with a loving smile, "It's romantic, isn't it, my dear Lancelot?". Sir Lancelot smiled fondly, replying, "Yes, it is.". After they defeated Queen Circe with their love, Alice and Garrett is happily living as a couple, and they celebrated their marriage for one month.

And when it was time to leave, Circe told them that they must go to the Underworld to see Tireseus. So, after voting whom has to go, Alice and her father went to the Underworld, and met the prophet, Tireseus. He tells them of what dangers awaits them, and they mustn't kill the cattle of the sun god, or else their death will come near.

The king is surprised to see his mother, Queen Igraine in the Underworld and Alice asked in shock, "Grandma, why are you in here?". Queen Igraine replied softly, "I died waiting for your return, my dear granddaughter.".

Alice asked nervously, "And where is grandfather?". Queen Igraine replied softly, sighing, "He lives still, but he suffers from his heart, and the kingdom is in great danger because of Sir Ruber. The people worry about your return.".

Alice, and her father goes back to the Upworld, and tells everything to every knight. Sir Lionel said, nodding, "Okay, that would do the trick. We need to return back to Aeaea because Sir John died.". When they returned back to Aeaea, they buried Sir John as it made Alice to cry in sadness, because Sir John was like a brother to her.

King Arthur, her father goes to hug her, and he says gently to her, "Oh, my dear daughter. I'm so sorry for your loss. I knew Sir John was like a brother to you.". Alice spoke as she sniffed through falling tears, "That's okay, dear father, but I'm upset at how young he died. Yes, he was a great brother, but what will we tell his wife?".

The king pulled his daughter into a tight embrace, and whispered softly to her, "Fear not, my dear daughter. I have a plan of how to tell his wife.". After Alice calmed down, she went to Garrett and he said as he comforted her, "My dear wife, I'm sorry for your brother's death, but know this, his spirit will always be with us.".

Alice smiled, and wiped her tears before hugging him as well, replying softly, "My dear husband, you're correct. Maybe he isn't here with us, but he'll always be in our hearts.". Sir Lionel turned to his wife, Lady Juliana with a small smile as he replied softly, "Didn't I tell you, my wife, that Garrett is a great choice for being a husband for our daughter, Alice?".

Lady Juliana answered as she smiled back, "Yes, he's a great choice for our foster daughter, Alice.". King Arthur couldn't help, but shed tears as he reminisced the times he was with his former wife, Queen Guinevere before she left him for Sir Percival. She never knew how much it hurt him, but this pain made him strong as he knew that his daughter is here with him, as he whispered to himself, "Oh, Guinevere. I wish you could see how much our poor daughter misses you.".

After an hour of mourning and reminiscing, Circe comes and warns the king of the upcoming dangers: The sirens, Scylla, and Charybdis, and Thrinacia. The king nodded, and told his knights, family about it all, and so they decided to leave Aeaea, and quickly, they sailed away.


	7. Chapter 7

The ships soon reached the island of the Sirens, and luckily, nobody got killed, thanks to Lady Alice's beautiful and enchanting singing of how she sang 'Saint Night'. Later on, upon the early hours of the evening as everyone is resting and conversation is flying about, Garrett said to his wife happily, "I hope that our future daughter will have your voice, and your hair.". Alice smiled thoughtfully at this, and she said, smirking, "And I hope that our son has your eyes and your personality.". After all, they couldn't know the gender..

King Arthur heard his daughter and her husband's conversation, and he asked lady Juliana, being confused, " What are they talking about?". Lady Juliana giggled, teasing him, "Don't you know that your daughter is pregnant?". This causes King Arthur to look at Lady Juliana with shock, and he exclaimed, "What?!".

Kayley smiled as she replied, "Sire, you're gonna be a grandfather.". The king walks over to his daughter in amazement as he exhaled, "Daughter, are you pregnant?". Alice nodded, smiling with excitement, and she asked happily, "Yes, I am! Isn't it exciting news, father?".

King Arthur held his daughter in his arms warmly, smiling in joy yet he asked in curiosity, "It's exciting news, my daughter, but isn't it too early as you has been only married for two months?". She said to her father, smiling, "Well, there is an old saying. It's said to be that being pregnant early is better then a late pregnancy.".

He nods in understanding, and said to his daughter in concern and happiness, "Well, my dear daughter, that's great news, but you'd better be careful. Carrying a child requires a lot of rest.". They soon passed by the islands of Scylla and Charybdis.

Alice choose wisely as she chose Charybdis Island despite the fact that her father wanted to take rest on Scylla Island. After they took rest upon Charybdis Island for the next eight months, Alice gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

As Alice has her father's bright blue eyes, and also dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders, her little daughter, Elizabeth, she has received her mother and grandfather's dirty blonde hair, her mother's lovely voice, and her father's cobalt blue eyes, having received Garrett's personality.

Some time later, they left Charybdis Island, sailing once again, and they soon reached the island of Thrinacia, where all the knights were killed with the exception of Sir Lionel, Lady Juliana, Alice, Kayley, Garrett, King Arthur and Sir Lancelot.

They reached Camelot a month later, and defeated Ruber. After King Arthur, Alice, Kayley and Garrett died from extensive injures which was caused by Ruber, Sir Lionel honored them by making them the rulers of the four seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer and, Autumn. Sir Lancelot helped Lady Julianna and Sir Lionel raise little Elizabeth for a time, then he died as well, marrying Kayley in the land of the angels.

Some people say that when it is snowing, and it's Christmas, you can still see King Arthur as the King of Winter, and when it is snowy or sunny, you can see his daughter, Alice as the Queen of Spring. When it is only sunny in the summer, you can see Alice's sister, Kayley as the Summer Queen. Lastly, when it is rainy, and crispy, you can see Garrett as the King of Autumn.

Yet when there is unusual days when the weather is strange, the family play, talk, and hang out together. You'd see King Arthur hugging Alice, or Garrett chasing Alice playfully, or Kayley kissing Sir Lancelot, or hanging out with Alice. And long later after Elizabeth became an adult, Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana died, and became the newest rulers of the star realm, sharing their home with their family.

Camelot has become a legend, disappearing in the throes of time, while the descendants of those who lived in Camelot kept their stories, their dreams hidden from the known world for King Arthur has told them that the history books could be twisted further from the truth.

Princess Elizabeth and her descendants of the future has kept Excalibur hidden as well, for that's what King Arthur and her mother, Lady Alice would want to do if they were alive. And so, King Arthur and the Round Table's legendary stories were lost as twisted stories replaced them, but the heavenly family, and the descendants of them on Earth knew better.


End file.
